King Of Pain
by Spirits-of-Kin
Summary: Twoshot A young warrior, he saw all the pain of his clanmates, but was never able to do anything about it. So much injustice, that he had to do something. Then he thinks of a plan, and things change...
1. King of Pain

**I should be working on my other story, but this just popped into my mind, and I had to write it. So, imagine this scene: A young warrior, who bbelieves he is always right, is constantly surruounded by injustice. Everywhere he look,s he sees snother wrong. He tries to stop it, and stay true to the warrior code, but he's just a warrior, and can't do anything. But then, he begins to form a plan. To take over, and return the Clan to it's formor glory. So bow, here we are with our noble young warrior confronting the Clan's clearly misguided deputy. **

**King of Pain**

**A Warriors Oneshot**

**Based on the song**

**King of Pain by The Police**

* * *

He crouched silently, waiting for just the right moment. He knew what had to be done. For the good of the Clan. He had given many warnings in the past, subtle hints, a suggestion against the radical orders he'd received; he outright told the mouse-brained fox-dung that he was wrong during that last battle, and was once again ignored. It was obvious now what the Clan needed. Strong leadership. A fearless leader to lead them straight to victory in every battle, and strong warriors to make that victory possible. And if the current deputy couldn't do that…

He saw the tortishell pelt move through the bushes, and tensed. If the weakling could win this one final battle, beat this one last test, then he would prove himself a good deputy._ One last chance…_ He leaped, and landed perfectly on the tortishell's back. The older, yet smaller, cat was taken off guard and completely defenseless. It was alarmingly easy to sink his fangs into the exposed flesh of the neck. The cat crumpled beneath him, and only had the chance to stare at him, wide eyed for a heatbeat before StarClan claimed him. The tabby stood before him, frozen at what he'd just done. It was the first step of his grand plan, and he knew it was necessary, but he couldn't get the image of those shocked eyes out of his mind.

He stood there, completely numb, until a gasp from the bush behind him startled him out from his thoughts. He turned quickly, just in time to catch a glimpse of two terrified yellow eyes as they turned away, and then the white tip of a tail as the small cat raced away. He immediately knew who it was (he would know those eyes anywhere) and was afraid. _What if he tells?_ The Clan would never accept his logic, no matter how sound it was. _I have to stop him!_

Slowly a plan began forming in his mind, and he grinned. He picked up the former deputy in his jaws, and padded back towards camp, the smaller cat hanging from his mouth like a piece of prey, save for his distinctive red tail. The dark tabby padded back to camp, ready to start his plan. He was Tigerclaw, the only cat in the forest ready to give up everything for his Clan. He was the most righteous cat in the forest. He was completely right. Right?

* * *

**So did anyone figure out who it was before the end? I did give a few clues. Anyway, I've beeen wondering what started Tigerclaw on his evil path. What if he started because he honestly thought he was doing the right thing? I know he had to know he was evil in the later books, but he might've started good, then slowly becamme overcome by his many lives until he actually was evil, and then it was too late. So, here I've attempeted to get into his mind. It's a scary place...**


	2. Not What You See

**Well, welcome back everyone! I hope you're ready for another trip into the mind of Tigerstar! I know I said this was a oneshot, but I had a sudden burt of inspiration, and so this was born. There's a lot of metaphors and man things are purposefully left unsaid, so if there's someting you don't understad, don't hesitate to send me a message! I'd be happy to help clear things up :)**

* * *

**Not What You See**

A Warriors Oneshot

Based on the song Not What You See by Savatage

The large brown tabby sighed as he padded through the endless forest. There was no prey to be caught, and rivals to fight. No companions to talk to, and no stars to show the way. The only light to go by was the eerie mist that seeped from the ground. Tigerstar was in the Dark Forest. And he was not enjoying it.

The former leader still wasn't sure when everything had gone wrong. He had started a loyal young warrior, just wanting the best for his clan. He had been completely sure that killing Redtail was the right choice. It had been a crime of loyalty. But somehow he had changed from a loyal young warrior to a merciless killer. Even he wasn't sure when the change had come. But it did, and now he was paying the price.

He didn't want to be evil. He really didn't. He wanted to change, and be good again. But he wasn't sure how. Every time he tried to do something nice, it ended up twisting into an evil action, furthering the Clan's mistrust of him. It had started with Redtail, then escalated until his death. But it didn't even stop there. When he had tried to help Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, he'd almost corrupted them, and Hawkfrost had ended up dying. He'd tried again with Lionblaze, but once again it twisted until he was yet again plotting to rule the forest. And now it seemed to be happening once again. He sighed. All he wanted was to change, and prove himself as an honest and trustworthy cat. Why was that so impossible?

Slowly, his eyes drooped, until the dark cat was almost asleep. As his consciousness faded away, his last though was _'If I could just have one wish, it would be for a second chance…'_ Beneath his closed eyes, a solemn face appeared, and the blue cat blinked emotionlessly at him.

* * *

"Look, he's waking up! Wow, he's so cute!"

"All kits are cute, sweetie."

"But look at how he's so soft, and his fur is sticking up, and awww, he's just so adorable!"

The small brown kitten slowly opened up his amber eyes. His first sight was a blue-gray she cat staring at him emotionlessly. He blinked, startled. Why did she look so familiar? But as he blinked, his vision faded until reality snuck in. In front of him was a tortishell she cat, gazing proudly down at him with bright green eyes. He blinked again, and turned to see a ginger tom cooing over him.

"Ok, Flametail, you've seen him, now you can go!" The tortishell tried to shoo Flametail away.

"Aww, but Tawnypelt, he's my brother! And he's so cute! Can't I just-" Flametail started to protest, but was quickly cut off.

"No. Now get out of here, or you'll scare him." Tawnypelt gently stroked her kit's tiny head with her tail. He looked up at her, staring into eyes. She was locked into his startlingly familiar amber gaze.

"Mom? Have you named him yet? Could you at least tell me what his name is? Please?" Flametail broke her out of the trance, and she looked up at her eldest son.

She was quiet for a long moment, before she finally murmured "…Lightkit…"

* * *

**Well, did any of you get it? It's clear in my mnd to me, but that's because I thought of it, so I don't know if I explained everything correctly. But I hope you guys enjoyed this, even though it's short, and if any of you want to adopt this story, send me a message and we'll try to work something out.**

**~Brandy**


End file.
